1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to task automation. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to the linking of task automation guidelines to the tasks and activities of an automated process.
2. Discussion
In information technology (IT) service management, IT management processes can be partitioned into activities, which may further be partitioned into tasks. For example, in a typical change management process, activities or tasks might include approving, scheduling, implementing and verifying a change. As systems and services management tools become more sophisticated, task automation may become more realistic. In fact, automation can be a key factor in improving the effectiveness and efficiency of systems and services management, and may decrease operational (primarily labor) expenses.
Flexible automation capabilities might enable organizations and individuals to choose the level of automation for a particular task at a particular time. Determining the appropriate level of automation for a particular task, however, may not be straightforward. For example, such a determination might involve an ad hoc procedure that is based on an administrator's experience, or it might be encoded in a policy. In either case, the automation determination may not be linked to the intent of the person who designed the process. Even when encoded in a policy, the determination of automation is likely to be based on the judgment of IT operations staff rather than the intent of the process designer.